Dip-coated (or dipped) articles, for example, gloves, are commonly used in a variety of industrial and personal applications. Butyl rubber is one commonly used material for making chemically resistant dipped gloves.
Various methods are currently used to make butyl rubber articles. For example, one commonly used method to make butyl rubber gloves involves using a solvent to make a butyl rubber cement. This cement is then used on a production dip line to produce butyl rubber gloves. The process commonly involves multiple dips with drying between each dip to remove the solvent. Multiple dips are needed to achieve the desired thickness of the glove. Thus, this process is typically time consuming and can take days. Furthermore, workers involved with this process need protective equipment to protect against the solvent, which further adds to the cost of the process.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved process to make dip-coated articles.